


The One Where Steve Truly Likes Gordon Ramsay

by Star-Spangled-Beauty (rainbowcows13)



Series: Random Stony Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve likes Hell's Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcows13/pseuds/Star-Spangled-Beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a secret Hell's Kitchen fan, because of Ramsay, and Tony is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Steve Truly Likes Gordon Ramsay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/gifts).



> I've never watched Hell's Kitchen, except for the 6 episodes I watched in order to know how to do this. I have to admit that I did know who Ramsay was though. Also, to starspangledsprocket, I am really sorry that this is so late. I feel really bad about it and I hope you'll forgive me.

"Steve, would you mind helping me with something, real quick?", Tony asked as he came into the living room, wearing his gloves and goggles from his workshop.

"Sure, could you just give me like, five minutes, please?"

"Yeah, no problem. What are you doing?", Tony asked curiously, as he came to stand near the couch Steve was sitting on.

"Watching Hell's Kitchen", Steve replied.

Tony tried to keep the shocked look off of his face, but Steve noticed it as soon as he turned to look at Tony.

"What?", Steve asked.

"Do you know who Ramsay is?", Tony asked instead of answering.

"Um, yeah", Steve answered, looking slightly confused.

"But, I thought you didn't like curse words?"

"Tony, I don't like saying them. I don't really mind other people saying them, as long as it's used in context. Also, I like Ramsey. I think he has a fairly good reason why he should use all of those curse words", Steve replied earnestly.

"Oh", Tony said, paused for a second and then continued, "Well, why do you always yell at me for cursing?"

"Tony, the way you use some of those curse words, is so completely out of context, it's not even funny."

"You don't seem to mind them in bed that much", Tony replied with a smirk. 

Steve turned a faint shade of pink and made a small cough. He would have continued, but the show had come back on. "Do you want to watch with me?

"Sure, I've got to wait for you anyway", Tony said and sat down next to Steve on the couch.

In the span of the next two minutes, Ramsay had said so many curse words, and then Tony had realised what Steve had meant by him having a good reason to do so. Some of those cooks were either too slow, too fast, or just plain stupid. Tony did have to admit that Ramsay did use a very colorful selection of curse words, though. 

When the show finished, one of the members of the girl's team, Vanessa, ended up getting kicked out of Hell's Kitchen for burning all of the Risotto and talking too much instead of cooking.

Steve went to get up to help Tony in the lab, but instead, Tony pulled him back on the couch and asked to watch another. Steve agreed, and asked Jarvis is he could play the first episode.

They ended up spending the rest of the night, watching Hell's Kitchen and then falling asleep on the couch to the lovely melody of Ramsay's cursing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry this is so short. I was really trying to make it a little longer, but that didn't really seem to work. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
